The Pros and Cons of Breathing
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: NALEY, Haley comes back to town after leaving in 3rd grade, no one knows her except her BFF's Brooke and Peyton, but When her BFF's Tell her how bad Nathan is, She wont agree to go out with him. Can Nathan show her she's different than any other girl? NH
1. Chapter 1

**-The Pros and Cons of Breathing-**

**Brooke's Mom JUST married Dan so Brooke JUST movedin w/ Nathan,So Nathan and Brooke are half brother/sister's Nathan and Lucas are not at all related. Haley knows Brooke's related to Nathan, but doesnt know Nathan.**

**Nobody knows Haley except for Brooke and Peyton... you'll catch on LoL.**

"Okay who would like to come up first and share their project?" Mr. Brock asked the class. Brooke and Peyton both raised their hands as Brooke shrieked with excitment. "Okay Brooke, you go then Peyton"

"Uhm... Mr. Brock can we go up together, because we did are project on the same person." Brooke asked polietly grabbing her paper and heading up to the front of the class.

"On eachother right?" Tim asked her, Nathan chuckled and shook his head.

"Dude, they said on the SAME person, and i recall, them not being the same person!" Nathan explained as the class chuckled. Mr. Brock raised his hand silencing the class.

"Yes, you may present your papers together"

"Thank you" Peyton said quietly grabbing her paper and standing next to Brooke.

"Okay" Brooke started smiling brightly. "We did our project on our best friend-" Brooke started again.

"What? You guys have friends other than eachother?" Tim smirked.

"Yeah do you have any friends other than Nathan?" Peyton smirked back.

"That's a good question Tim, Do you?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Anyway! We did are project on are best friend. Haley James" Brooke repeated.

"Is she in this school?" Tim interrupted again.

"No, she lived in Tree Hill until 3rd grade, but then she had to move to New York. We Still talk all the time and she visits on the weekends sometimes. You should know her Tim she was in your 3rd grad class..." Peyton exclaimed.

"Uh..." Tim thought outloud. "I dont recall..."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" Brooke stated dumbfounded. "The girl who brought extra snacks everyday, so whoever didnt have one, she could give them one, and you never came with a snack, so she always gave you one" Brooke explained.

"OH YEAH! The geeky one! She's your best friend?" Tim asked as Peyton and Brooke glared at him.

"She's not geeky! She's just really smart and likes to get A's and Tutor people, leave her alone" Brooke told him. "Anyway's as we were saying"

"Haley James is our, BFF" Peyton told the class. "Her favorite colors are Pink and Green"

"Thats my favorite color" Nathan blurted out. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Pink? Or Green?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Green" Nathan stated in an obvious way.

"Okay... Haley's favorite food is Macaroni and Cheese, but only Velveta or Kraft but ONLY if the craft is the shapes kind, she claims there better, and that its food for the gods"

"Yeha, if the gods are five year olds" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up" Brooke glared. "Her favorite drink is Grape Soda, but only in a can, and it has to be from Shaws" Brooke explained.

"Her favorite candy is fun dip, she even eats the white stick" Peyton laughed.

"Some odd things about Haley are..." Brooke started flipping her page over. "She cant eat any type of mean, without ketchup" Brooke smiled as the class chuckled.

"She eat's steak with her hands" Peyton added and Brooke laughed nodding herhead.

"She can't sleep without cuddling something" Brooke added.

"Yeah, like her litle bear, Mr. Waffles. She was devistated when she found out her dog puked on it"

"Yeah" Brooke laughed. "Poor Haley"

"Poor HALEY?" Peyton laughed. "Try Poor Cookie!" Peytong chuckled as the class laughed.

"Who's Cookie?" Tim asked confused as Nathan shook his head again.

"Obviously the dog" Nathan told Tim.

"Yes Thank you Nathan. Cookie is Short for the dogs full name, Cookie Monster. She also has a cat names 'Fluffy Meowington" Brooke told them as the class cracked up.

"And another dog, named 'PumperNickle" Peyton added as they laughed again.

"She sounds like an intresting chick" Nathan exclaimed.

"She is" Brooke smiled.

"Okay anyway, Haley wont eat at Wendy's-" Peyton began but got cut of by Tim/

"Why? Is it because the food's to fatty?" He asked and Brooke and Peyton chuckled shaking their heads.

"Nope..." Brooke laughed. "Because their burgers are square!" She laughed.

"Your kidding right?" Nathan laughed. "That's bizarre"

" I know, she's just weird like that" Peyton exclaimed. "Ha, Haley's favorite breakfast food is Popcorn and chocolate milk" The class chuckled slightly.

"That's odd" Nathan laughed.

"She's odd" Brooke laughed.

"Okay any questions?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah" Bevin spoke up. "What's her favorite movie?"

"Uh... Love Dont Cost A Thing, Dumb and Dumber, and Billy Madison"

"Oh my kinda chick!" Nathan blurted out.

"Favorite number?"

"Ironically... 23" Peyton laughed and Nathan nodded.

"Who's isnt" Nathan smirked.

"Does se have any talents?"

"Well..." Brooke started and then gave Peyton a 'Should-I-Tell-Them' look and Peyton nodded. "Well dont tell her i told you but. Haley can burp the alphabet"

"Woah! Hot!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Really? Hot?" Brooke asked disgusted.

"For me it is"

"Wow, weird" Brooke laughed.

"She also has an AMAZING voice" Peyton added.

"That's a turn on" Nathan said, and it wass true, who wouldnt love that, and everything he was hearing, he was loving, too bad she wasnt in this school.

"She just wont share it with anyone, we've only heard her quietly in the car but it was great" Brooke said "Oh! Ha, and once she drownded in the balls at Chucke E. Cheese's" Brooke laughed. As the class bursted out laughing.

"Is that even possible?" Nathan laughed.

"I guess."

"What's her favorite band or singer?" Bevin asked.

"Singer-Carrie Underwood, Sheryl Crow, Bands- Um... Fall Out Boy, Relient K, Simple Plan, Panic! At the Disco, and Blink 182"

"Oh Not bad" Tim laughed.

"Yeahthat all?" Peton asked and everyone nodded.

"Kay, thats are presentation" Brooke smiled as the class laughed at how goofy she looked and clapped.

"Great Job irls, I'm impressed excepeciallly you Miss Davis" Mr. Brock complemented. Brooke smiled brightly.

"Well, I work hard on anything I like" Brooke smirked.

"And I know see that"

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

"Quick Cookie, Quick Pumper, C'mon Fluffy" Haley yelled at her dogs and cat, tears streaming down her face as she opened up her moms car door for them and she layed Fluffy in the back seat as PumperNickle and Cookie Monster jumped in. Haley threw her 3 suitcasses in the back seat. "We're outta hear guys!" Haley cheered pulling ut of the drive way and speeding down the streets as she Turned on Relient K. "Home here I come" Haley smiled. Tree Hill, Enter Haley James.

_And I'm good, good, good to go  
I got to get away  
Get away from all of my mistakes_

So here I sit looking at the traffic lights  
The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites  
I want to run away I want to ditch my life  
Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night

And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end

And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Consequences  
Oh God, don't make me face up to this  
And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Cause I know that I let you down  
And I don't want to deal with that

It just now hit me this is more than just a set back  
And when you spelled it out, well, I guess I didn't get that  
And every trace of momentum is gone  
And this isn't turning out the way I want

And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end

And I spent all last night  
Tearing down  
Every stoplight  
And stop sign in this town  
Now I think there might  
Be no way to stop me now  
I'll get away despite  
The fact I'm so weighed down

All of my escapes have been exhausted  
I thought I had a way but then I lost it  
And my resistance was once much stronger  
And I know I can't go on like this much longer

When I got tired of running from you  
I stopped right there to catch my breath  
There your words they caught my ears  
You said, "I miss you son. Come home"  
And my sins, they watched me leave  
And in my heart I so believed  
The love you felt for me was mine  
The love I'd wished for all this time  
And when the doors were closed  
I heard no I told so's  
I said the words I knew you knew  
Oh God, Oh God I needed you  
God all this time I needed you, I needed you

And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
I hate these consequences  
Because I know that I let you down  
Now I don't wanna deal with that

**Good? Should I continue? Please Review, it will get better! Credit to Relient K, I so hate Consequences.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**The Pro's and Con's Of Breathing: Chapter Two**

**OMG Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, I didn't think I'd get so many. If you like this Naley story, Check out Mary-023 There 'Fantabulous!' haha, Just check them out! Thanks!**

Haley climbed the stairs of the Davis's house, well now Scotts, but she didn't know them. Haley looked back at her 3 babies in the car. Fluffy Meowington making fog in the window, Cookie Monster digging at the passenger seat, which Haley would have to scold him for later, Than Pumpernickel who was jumping from seat to seat. Haley laughed and turned back around slowly raising her right hand and forming it into a fist and knocking on the door. Haley heard shuffling in side and she suddenly felt kind of nervous, but she just shook it off. The door opened revealing Brookes mother. Haley gave a smile as Mrs. Davis gave a huge shriek.

"Haley dear! How are you? What are you doing here! Please Come in!" Haley laughed slightly and started to walk in, but was stopped. "Wait, Haley where's your babies?" Mrs. Davis laughed and Haley chuckled.

"They're in the car." Haley smirked.

"Well go get them!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh Ms. James, just go get them!" She laughed and Haley nodded running down the stairs and opening the car door as all 3 if them jumped out and dodged inside the house as Haley followed laughing. Mrs. Davis pet them all taking out 3 bowls and filling them up with water and laying them on the floor as they attacked the bowls slurping loudly.

"Thanks" Haley laughed. "They needed that"

"No problem dear. So what brings you here?"

"Well… parent problems sort of…" Haley started and Mrs. Davis nodded telling Haley to continue and she nodded. "They said they couldn't deal with me, and their selling the house. So I have no where to go. I enrolled in Tree Hill High a few minutes ago, I start tomorrow. And well, I was wondering… maybe… if you don't mind. I could stay here until I get enough money to buy an apartment?" Haley explained and by the end she was in tears. "If you don't want to that's okay, I can find another place, I mean, there's a hotel down the street and-" Haley began rambling, but Mrs. Davis cut her off.

"There's my Haley, you little rambler!" Haley began to laugh, causing the tears to spill out of her eyes. "You can stay here as long as you'd like dear. No rush, and **No** looking for apartments, your hear now, okay?"

"Won't your husband care?" Haley asked.

"Probably, but who cares, your no problem. Except for the amount of ketchup we'll have to start buying" Mrs. Davis replied as Haley nodded laughing.

"So true!" She giggled and hey both froze as they heard a shriek and then stomping down the stairs quickly as they were faced with a very cheery Brooke in a matter of seconds, who appeared to be holding Fluffy.

"HALEY!" Brooke shrieked running over and giving her a huge bear hug, Haley laughed. "What are you doing here?" She shrieked once again. Mrs. Davis laughed.

"She will be living with us" Mrs. Davis explained and Brooke screamed.

"This is the greatest thing! EVER!" Brooke yelled. "When do you start school?"

"Tomorrow" She laughed.

"Yay! C'mon, lets get upstairs and talk, Luke's upstairs too" Brooke told her as she dragged Haley upstairs and Haley shushed Brooke as she heard the toilet flush, Haley stood at the side of the bathroom door and stuck her leg across the door as Lucas walked out and tripped right over it. And both girls started dying laughing. Lucas shook his head that was now facing the wooden floor and spoke.

"Welcome Back Hales!" he laughed. "That never gets old!" He lied. It was something Haley always did to him.

"Neither do your reactions" she chuckled as he got up and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you too" He laughed.

"I've missed you Luke!" she giggled.

"She's living here with me now!" Brooke exclaimed happily.

"Whoa! Awesome! It'll be the greatest year huh Hales?" he asked her. She laughed and nodded. "Wait til Peyton finds out too!"

"It will be a great year! So Brooke…" Haley started. "Where's this new brother of yours?" She chuckled and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Thankfully, at his friends Tim for the night, you don't want to meet him anyway. He's a cocky bastard who treats girls like objects!" Brooke told her glaring.

"I know you're a smart girl Hales, So I'm only gonna tell you this once, Don't fall for his lies and tricks, it may seem like he likes you. But its all just to get into your pants, don't fall for it, be smart."

"I wont, don't worry" She agreed having no clue what she was getting herself into.

**Still Interested? Hmm Prove it and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**_The Pros And Cons Of Breathing:_**

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I Loved 'em! Especially Mary-023 and TheOCisForMe (LoL Leah, its weird how you read mine out of all of them!)**

**Here's Chapter THREE**

"Okay so, You've got school tomorrow! YAY! But, one problem, we need to get you some school supplies! And what better place than WalMart right?" Brooke said excitedly, Haley let out a small chuckled and nodded. "You coming Broody?" She asked glancing at Lucas, he nodded and followed them sighing.

"What's wrong Luke? Not happy I'm back?" Haley smirked, knowing that's not at all what he was sighing for.

"No… it's just, we are going there for school supplies, yet I know, that's not all we're gonna look at."

"Bingo!" Brooke cheered. "Cancel all your plans for today Luke, We're gonna be there for a while!" She smirked, and Luke just shook his head.

"Whoohoo Yahoo That's great, really it is… But I'm not going then."

"Aww C'mon Lucas, you don't wanna spend time with your best friend!" Haley pouted and Brooke stepped over to him giving a sexy smile and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"If you come with us, there's a lot more where that came from…" She whispered seductively. Haley laughed, she almost forgot they've been going out for about 3 months.

"Ew… please, don't spare me any details" Haley whined and they both laughed.

"Fine, I'll go." Lucas agreed, "But Haley's not driving," He laughed.

"What are you talking about? Brooke's driving, even though I am a little offended that you don't want me to drive…" She smirked and Lucas laughed.

"Oh C'mon you little speed demon, You'll kill us all!" He laughed.

"No! I SO would not kill us all…" She lied. "Well… maybe a little." Haley chuckled as they opened the door of Brooke's red convertible.

The ride to WalMart was quiet yet comfortable. Some small talk, and music. When they arrived they all got out and Haley and Brooke skipped to the door while Lucas tagged slowly along.

"C'mon Broody, drag you slow ass a little faster please!" Brooke whined.

"Well, I just thought If I walked slower, while you guys walk fast, you'd be doing tons of stuff, while I'm still trying to get where you are, so time will fly!" Lucas laughed as Haley eyed him.

"Oh! Lets stop by the music! The new Panic! At The Disco CD is out!" Haley shrieked.

"Oh BOY!" Lucas replied dumbfounded.

"Stop it, I like music, look" Haley takes a couple CD's out of her purse. "Look at all of them, their all the best ones!" She told them, and Brooke grabbed the CD's looking through them.

"Oh the originals, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, Blink 182, The Academy Is…, Whoa?" Brooke exclaimed.

"What, did I spill something on one of them?" She asked worriedly.

"Nope… I just… I just found a CD we can listen to on the way back… that's all…" Brooke said, trying to find the right words.

"What is it?" Haley asked moving her head to try and look.

"Oh Nothing… Um. It's All American Rejects…" She told her, putting it in her own purse and handing the rest to Haley.

"Oh okay" Haley laughed. "You didn't have to hide it from me" She laughed again putting the CD's back in her purse. Lucas eyed Brooke and she just smirked and winked as he shrugged. "Wheres the school supplies?"

"Supplies? Oh right for school, over here" Brooke pointed then grabbed Lucas's hand and followed Haley.

"Okay how bought 4 small 1 inch binders, One 2 inch and like 4 notebooks, along with loose paper…" Haley asked grabbing them and throwing them in the cart and then she turned her head to the pencils and shrieked. "AH! Care Bear pencils!" She exclaimed happily and grabbed them. "OH! And My Little Ponies!" She grabbed them throwing them in. Lucas and Brooke exchanged a look and both laughed.

"You're going to be a cool kid!" Lucas laughed, and Brooke nudged him to shut up.

"I am huh?" Haley asked laughing. "Yeah right"

"You done with your supplies Tutor-Girl?" Brooke asked getting slightly bored. "It's time to go Music looking!" She smirked and Haley's head popped up.

"Okay, Okay I'm done! Lets go!" Haley smirked running to the music. Brooke laughed skipping along side of her as Lucas groaned. Haley began franticly searching through all the P's to find Panic! At The Disco. At last she smiled happily at the couple who were also looking through some CD's and held it up. "Aha! Found it! Here Brooke, scan it under the scanner. If you do that you can pick up the head phones and listen to some tracks from it!" Haley exclaimed and handing Brooke the CD, Brooke scanned it under the scanner and held the headphones up as her and Haley listened to it.

"There not half bad" Brooke smirked, as they both laughed. Brooke started laughing as Lucas did the robot. "Oh great… his signature move…" She laughed, Haley laughed as she did her move laughing. (If you saw 'Just Watch The Fireworks' episode, the latest one, it's the one Haley did after Brooke did the robot) Brooke and Lucas laughed hard and told her to stop because they were beginning to get embarrassed. Haley kept dancing, only to stop when a tall handsome blue eyed beauty walked up to them.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas…" He greeted holding out his hand to Haley. "I'm Nathan Scott, Brooke's step-brother." Haley gave Brooke a look of pure confusion and shook his hand.

"I'm Haley James."

"Your… your 'The' Haley James?" He asked a little confused, but also half happy he was finally meeting her.

"Um… I don't know about 'THE' Haley James, I'm just plain old Haley" She smirked and he nodded letting go of her hand.

"Well, to our Literature class, you're the Haley James" He laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked looking at him then turning and glaring at Brooke. "Brooke, What does he mean by that?" Haley glared.

"Nothing… just, you know that project me and Peyt, wanted to do on you? And you said no?" She asked.

"Let me guess, you did it anyway!" She replied dumbfounded. "I cant believe you, Now when I go there, some people are going to know all about me! Wait, you didn't put my… secret did you?" Haley asked quickly praying for a no.

"Which one? The alphabet?" Nathan asked.

"AH! NO! I was thinking of that! YOU TOLD THEM THAT!" Haley asked blushing. " I can not believe you told them that!"

"Hey if anything, I found it hot" Nathan told her giving his oh so famous smirk. Haley just blushed more.

"I'm sorry Haley… It's just, your so much more interesting then other people, and we had to do it on someone we like and who's more to like than you?" Brooke asked sucking up, she watched Haley's face soften and she smirked.

"You're such a kiss ass!" Haley laughed. "Anyway, I guess it couldn't have been that bad…"

"It was the best presentation there I think" Nathan chimed in.

"Oh well that's good" She smiled as Lucas gave her the 'Remember-What-We-Talked-About Look' "Well, I've got to um… Go buy my stuff so… yeah, I'll see you some other time then…" Haley told him holding up her CD, and trying to form the words she was going to say.

"Alright then, but Brooke, I need a favor" He asked giving Brooke a pleading look.

"Aw, Nathan What is it?" Brooke asked chuckling, he may be a pain and a arrogant jerk, but he was still her brother, and she loved him, she'd gotten used to him anyways.

"Can you maybe give me a ride home?" He asked, and continued just when Brooke was about to protest. "Please?" He asked giving a pouting look, Lucas rolled is eyes and dragged Brooke with him.

"C'mon guys, just give him a ride, he's going to the same place as us!" Haley told them and Nathan smiled at her, happy that she was reasoning with her.

"Fine, Fine! We will give you a ride!" Lucas told him. "Lets go" He sighed after Brooke paid for Haley's stuff, Brooke knew Haley was definitely low on cash so she helped. They all helped carry bags as they were walking back to the car, Brooke next to Lucas as Nathan walked along side Haley.

"You know what? Your pretty short" Nathan told her as he saw she came up to only his shoulders. Brooke glared at Nathan.

"And you know what? Your pretty tall" Haley told him back sticking her tongue out Nathan laughed and nodded his head. "But I do get that a lot. Actually, people called me shorty back at my other school."

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, they didn't" She laughed. Nathan smiled, a real genuine smile, he just met this girl but he could tell she was different. As they reached the car Lucas called shotgun and Brooke drove so Haley and Nathan were stuck in the back. Which they didn't really seem to mind. Brooke gave a glance at Haley and Nathan talking through the mirror and she sighed. "I'm going to put in the CD okay Hales?" She asked her and Haley just nodded, and resumed talking to Nathan until she heard the song. It was definitely not All American Rejects.

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I'll give you everything I have_

_The good the bad.._

"Oh My God" Haley cried. "Brooke! Take it out, Take it out RIGHT NOW!" she demanded as Brooke just smirked. "How did you! Aw! You took that from my purse!" She shrieked. "Take it out please Brooke, I'll do anything!" And Brooke shook her head.

"Haley when did you get this done?"

"I was bored… so my friend Molly's dad owned a recording studio, so I did I played a song I wrote, and they helped me make it, I only did it for myself, TAKE IT OUT!" Haley explained.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_

_Im so up high that I cant see the ground below_

_So help me down, you've got it wrong_

_I dont belong there_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here_

_You wouldnt say so_

_You wouldnt say so if you were me_

"Woah… This is you?" Nathan asked.

"Uh… Yeah it is… but It was just something really small and I was just jok-"

"It's really good, I mean REALLY good, you have like an amazing voice" Nathan complemented and Lucas and Brooke looked at each other a little surprised.

"Um" She blushed the color of Brooke convertible. "Thanks"

_And I I just wanna love you_

_Oh, oh I I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes_

_Im only human and thats my saving grace_

_I fall as hard as I try_

_So dont be blinded_

_See me as I really am_

_I have flaws and sometimes I even sin_

_So pull me from that pedestal_

_I dont belong there_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me _

_but standing from here_

_you wouldnt say so_

_you wouldnt say so if you were me_

_And II just wanna love you_

_OOhh II just wanna love_

_(I just wanna love you)_

_Heya Hey Hey HeyHey Hey Halo_

_Heya Hey Hey HeyHey Hey Halo_

_Heya Hey Hey HeyHey Hey Halo_

_Heya Hey Hey HeyHey Hey Halo_

"That was great Hales, I'm really proud of you" Lucas smiled and Haley's nodded a thanks.

"I found my new favorite song!" Brooke exclaimed and Haley just shook her head.

"I liked it, and I don't normally like stuff like that, That was incredible Haley" Nathan smiled. Haley smiled back blushing like she's never blushed before.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you guys like it." She smiled. _Oh great _Haley thought. This was hard, she met Nathan, and she already liked him… _It didn't seem like he was trying to get into my pants… was he?_

_**Ah! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1**The Pro's and Con's of Breathing: Chapter Four**

**Dedicated to Leah, begging me to update… She 'Owes' me!**

**Thanks for the review, this is kinda short, but oh well.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They pulled into Brooke and Nathan's driveway, and Haley gathered her bags and began to walk up the stairs. Haley's bag hit the side of the stairs, and ripped, each step something fell out of the bag. "Hey Brooke, can you get that?" She laughed, Brooke sighed and picked it up, as another thing fell out. "Hey Lucas, can you get that-" Something else drops. "Brooke can you get that?" She laughed bouncing up the stairs as they picked the stuff up.

"Ha, I like her." Nathan laughed once she was out of ear shot.

"Yeah? Well don't get any ideas okay? She's not like any other girls, okay? She's different, and she's my best friend, and if you ever even THINK about doing something, to mess up our friendship, swear to I'd kill you, got it?" Brooke told him, waving her pointer finger in her face, while still trying to hold the rest of Haley's stuff. Nathan nodded.

"I won't do anything Brooke, don't worry." He told her, but also feeling a little hurt. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." He told her sincerely.

"Ahaha! Sure, that's a good one!" Brooke laughed, walking up, and Lucas just kept his mouth shut, he'd learned to do that, from pass experiences, also, just because Brooke told him too. And they all entered the house, being met by 2 dogs.

"Whoa, where'd we get these!" Nathan asked, getting down on one knee and petting them both. "I've always wanted a dog, they kick ass!" He exclaimed as Haley walked into the room, the dogs both raced up to her. She laughed slightly and bent down.

"Hey guys, miss me already?" She asked in a squeaky pet kinda voice. Nathan laughed slightly. "It's hard to stop." She said in the voice again. "No seriously, can't stop." She squeaked, and they both laughed.

"I'm guessing they're yours?" He asked, as Brooke and Lucas went to find something to eat in the kitchen, Haley nodded.

"Yeah, they're names are-"

"Cookie Monster and Pumpernickel, right?" Nathan asked her looking down at her, she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" She told him confused.

"Well, it was on the project. Where's the cat?" He asked her, she hid a smirk.

"I'll only tell you if you say the full name." She laughed, he looked at her sheepishly and laughed slightly.

"Never mind, I don't even want to know where she is." He smirked, she dropped her mouth and made a gasp.

"Yes you do!" She told him. "C'mon, just say it, just say it!" She begged.

"Ahh… C'mon Haley, no, It's stupid."

"OH! Are you saying my cat's name is stupid?" She gasped again, he laughed.

"Yes, what are you gonna say about that?" He challenged.

"I'm just going to refuse to talk that's all." She smirked. He gave her a look and smiled.

"You won't follow through with that." He laughed.

"Oh I will, don't you worry. Starting now." She started, zipping her mouth and throwing away the pretend key.

"Haley C'mon." He told her, she shook her head as Brooke and Lucas entered, they took a look at the two of them, Haley with her eyebrow raised staring at him intently, and Nathan staring at her like she was crazy.

"What are you two doing?" Brooke asked, laughing slightly.

"Haley here is challenging not to talk to me, because I won't say her cat's full name." He laughed, and Lucas chuckled. "The names stupid, I'm not saying it!" He told them, eyeing Haley as he said that, he saw her begin to protest, and then close her mouth. Nathan laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Haley? Not talk! That's bullshit!" Brooke bubbled over with laughter. "She won't last."

"I totally agree!" Lucas laughed, Nathan smirked at Haley and she just waved them off.

"I know, just meeting her, I find she's quite the talker." Haley groaned and Nathan quickly looked at her. "Hey your pushing it James, watch yourself, you almost lost." He smirked, and she gave a 'oh-good-thing-you-told-me-I-didn't-know-that' look. Brooke looked between the both of them, then at Lucas, who gave her the same look. What they didn't get, was, Nathan was never this nice, including with the girls that he wanted to screw. Which was not as nice as this. Was he actually feeling more for a girl than just a good bang?

"Hey, Haley, I'm going to Burger King, what would you like on your burger? Everything, and no ketchup right?" Lucas smirked. She widened her eyes and shook her head. "No plain?" He asked again. She shook it once more. "I don't get what your saying Haley, please speak." He laughed again, as they all chuckled along, Haley looked between them all, and raised her hands up in defeat.

"Assholes. Cheeseburger, just ketchup." She answered.

"Aha! You talked! You lose!"

"I didn't lose Nathan!"

"You so did. I mean, C'mon Haley, you said you wouldn't talk, and I think so far, you've said, 2 sentences!" He told her. "Therefore you lose."

"Therefore I win!" She told him back, he looked at her confused.

"That makes no sense though…" He stated confused. Brooke and Lucas smirked. Maybe Nathan found his match. Nothing was easy with Haley. No, No. No way. He's not going with Haley. Never.

"It does in my book." She smirked back.

"Well… we're going to Burger King… So Haley, Cheeseburger, Everything, No ketchup, Nathan, same as always right?" Brooke smirked, Nathan nodded and Haley frowned.

"NO EVERYTHING! YES KETCHUP!" She shouted, they all looked at her, and chuckled slightly. "You know I hate everything. And I love ketchup. You know that, don't mess with me!" She explained, walking out of the room.

"Alright Hales, calm down we get it." Lucas laughed, grabbing Brookes hand. "Well, we'll be back… you two okay alone?"

"I dunno…" Nathan laughed. "She's a little crazy."

"HEY! I am not crazy!" She yelled. He smirked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't worry." He laughed. They nodded and headed out. "Oh what to do…"

Haley thought. _I know what not to do, and it'll be hard._

**Love it! Continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pros and Cons Of Breathing: Chapter Five**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Heres a chapter in return! LoL**

**

* * *

**"So… just the two of us…" Nathan smirked. Haley eyed him and nodded, taking a seat on the couch. Nathan followed her and took a seat next to her. "Your prettier than I pictured you to be." He confessed, giving her a smile. 

"Thanks… I think." And she turned to him and smirked. She looked into his eyes and gave a whole hearted smile, but stopped quickly when she noticed Nathan leaning it. "Whoa! What are you doing there buddy?" Haley exclaimed standing up. Nathan starred at her in confusion.

"Well, I was gonna kiss you… not anymore…" He told her, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Uh ha! Yeah, not anymore!" She told him firmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What? Why not?" He asked, confused even more.

"Nathan, I barely know you, your stepsister, Is MY best friend! And Brooke and Peyton have told me a lot about you, we wouldn't work out, or, on your case, this whole 'One Night Stand' scenario or whatever you're thinking, wouldn't work out either." She rambled.

"How do you know that's what I want from you? I know we just met and all, but, I like you, you seem easy to talk to, and get along with. You act like yourself, not caring what other people think about you, and your so damn beautiful, and I think we could work." Nathna told her, in one breath. Haley stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting the words sink in.

"Well… First off, Thank you, for… ah, Calling me beautiful…" She started, blushing deeply, and biting on her lower lip. Nathan smiled. "And secondly, I AM easy to get along with, that's why Brooke and Peyton are my best friends. Oh… yeah, that's why I can't go out with you… besides what I've heard of course.."

"What are you talking about?" He asked again, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Well, they always told me about how much of a jerk you are, how you're the 'player' of Tree Hill, so, I promised them, That I wouldn't even consider going out with you, and I'm not saying I ever thought I'd get the chance or whatever. But a promise is a promise, and one that I'm not going to break." She explained. Never making eye contact with him.

"You won't break it, because your best friends? And because of who I am?" He asked, she nodded slowly. "Haley do you know Peyton's going out with Jake?"

"Ah! No! That's so great! How long? Couple of days?" Her eyes shined with happiness for her friend.

"1 Month." He stated, Haley's eyes widened. "Weird that your best friend didn't tell you that huh?"

"Yeah… but maybe she just forgot… even though I always teased her about Jake." She confessed. "Well, that's just Peyton. Brooke never lies to me. Her and Lucas have been going out for two whole months!" She smiled.

"Try Three." Nathan smirked.

"No way, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know Haley, maybe she didn't wanna hurt your feelings or something." He shrugged. "I have no idea… but… I do think you should be able to go out with me now…" He smiled slightly.

"But Nathan, I'm not like any of the other girls you've been with, I don't dress 'slutty', you probably won't believe it, but I AM shy. And I will NOT jump into the sack with you. I'm sorry. But you wouldn't wanna be with me."

"I wanna change Haley. I don't wanna be who I am right now. And, I think I'm ready to start changing… So… Will you?" He asked sincerely. Haley stayed quiet, for what seemed like forever to Nathan.

"I don't know…"

"Give me a week alright? We'll go out for a week, and at the end of the week, Next Sunday. If you didn't enjoy being my girlfriend, or how I treated you. You can call it off, and we'll pretend it never happened. Please Haley? I really think it could be great." Nathan pleaded. Haley sat down next to him and took a deep breath then let it out.

"Okay."

"Wh- What?" Was he hearing things?

"Okay. I'll do it. On one condition." She stated, turning to look him in the face. "We keep it a secret. I don't want Peyton and Brooke, or even Lucas to get worked up over something that might not even be 'Something'…"

"Okay. If that means I still get to be with you. Then I'll do it." He smiled. Haley nodded, smiling. Nathan started to lean in again.

"I don't kiss on first dates, sorry, Haley policy." She smirked, Nathan rolled his eyes, and settled for a kiss on the cheek from Haley.

"Fine, We'll watch TV then." He laughed a little, turning on the TV.

"OH! Keep it here! I love this show!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Me too, _Friends_ is mad funny, who's your favorite? Wait, let me guess, Is it Rachel? Because, Brookes favorite is Rachel." He chuckled slightly.

"Ha Brooke likes her, because she's living out her dream, with the designing and stuff. I like Joey, he's such a dumbass." She smirked.

"Hey! He's my favorite too! What a coincidence!" They both laughed. Haley sank back into the couch. Nathan watched her out of the corner of her eye. And finally got fed up. "Haley, I don't bite." He told her, holding up his arm, inviting her to come closer. Haley nodded, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Much better if you were to ask me."

"I didn't ask you." She smiled. "But it is." She liked this. He liked this, never before has he done this with a girl. But he liked it, it was comfortable. The rest of the show he concentrated on her. Her face. The way her eye's lit up when she was laughing, the way she laughed, it would bubble up from her throat, and soon she'd just let it out. It was comfortable. He'd never been more comfortable.

"What is this?" Brooke shrieked.

"Uh."

**

* * *

Cliffhanger, AHA I'm evil. REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

-1**The Pros And Cons Of Breathing**

**Chapter Six**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to know that people are still reading this!**

**Dedicated to Mary-023 (Not beating… It always does that) LOL! Lets hope so Mare Mare!**

"_What is this?" Brooke shrieked._

"Uh, then you do this…" Haley started, and gently twisted Nathan's arm. Nathan groaned in fake pain, and bit back a laugh.

"Whoa Hales teaching him some moves huh?" Lucas laughed as Haley nodded and Nathan rubbed his arm. Brooke and Lucas walked into the kitchen as Haley and Nathan got up from the couch.

"I'm so sorry!" Haley apologized quietly. Touching his arm, both pulled back as Brooke walked over to Haley.

"Sorry for leaving you with him." Brooke laughed.

"No, It's okay, I didn't mind." Haley told her honestly. And gave a small smile at Nathan who winked in return, which went unnoticed by Brooke and Lucas. As everyone ate their lunches while watching TV. Brooke laughed randomly.

"Brooke, this isn't a funny moment! The girl just got murdered!" Haley exclaimed pointing to the TV and the guy's laughed at the both of them.

"No, It's not that! Just, do you remember the constant trips to the store we had to do?" She asked chuckling slightly.

"Oh god! I remember that!" Lucas groaned. "Don't say you don't remember! You're the one who always dragged us to Quick Mart, the only funny thing was, It was never quick." he laughed, and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yes guys, I remember." She told them. Nathan's eyes watched them all as he became interested.

"Why'd you guy's always go?" He asked, and Haley looked at him for a second and smiled.

"Well… My dad was always REALLY lazy, so he'd always ask me to go to the store and get him some Coke, or something. And he'd always ask me, when it was REALLY late, and I was afraid of the dark-"

"Still are." Brooke butted in, and Haley glared.

"Uh, I AM afraid of the dark, So I'd always call Brooke, Lucas and Peyton, to come to the store with me, I didn't think it was THAT big of a deal." She smirked. Nathan chuckled slightly as Brooke scoffed.

"Oh well how bout that one time… We were 9... It was the last time we ever went, ever again."

"_C'mon guys, Your too fast. I don't like the dark!" An 9 year old Haley shouted, her arms wrapped around her body as they walked the streets at night._

"_Haley, Relax, you know, the thing that makes you breath normally and stop freaking out? Yeah do that." Peyton told her, walking faster. Haley kept walking looking everywhere._

"_Peyton… You're not funny. Lucas! Come here please!" She whined. Lucas laughed at the desperate sound of her voice. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her._

"_Your okay Hales, how many times do I have to tell you, the joke I said, where I said that the guy with no head would haunt you at night, was a joke!" He told her, Haley shook her head. "Haley it's a joke."_

"_Okay, you tell yourself that when he kills you." She mumbled, walking into the store._

"_Why Miss James. Back again? At least 4 Times a week you come here." She smiled, Haley nodded, she wasn't the talker she was quiet, and shy._

"_My dad wants a different soda now." Haley told her, laying a dollar on the counter. "All I haves a dollar… Is that enough?" She asked quietly. Brooke laughed at how quiet she was to everyone else, as Peyton and Lucas wandered the small store._

"_That's more than enough, you also have enough to get slushies for each one of your friends!" She exclaimed. That, was a lie, she didn't have enough, not even enough for a soda, But the girl saw Haley come in all the time, needing something else from her parents, and never getting anything for her self._

"_Really? Guy's! We can all get slushies! I CALL BLUE!" She shouted raising her hand. The other looked at her weird._

"_Haley, more than one person can get blue you know." Brooke told her. "It's allowed." Haley blushed._

"_Oh… I didn't know that… sorry…" _

"_Relax it's okay!" Lucas laughed. Haley nodded and skipped to the machine. She read the poster. 'Hold down the button for ice to come out'. Haley nodded to herself, proud she read it. She took her small hand and held the button down, while doing so she looked back at everyone else. _

"_Haley! Stop the machine! It's all over the place!" Brooke whispered harshly. Haley's eyes widened._

"_Oh god! Let's go guys!" She yelled, as they all ran out the door._

"You just left? Leaving the mess for the poor lady?" Nathan laughed. Haley shrugged.

"She owned the store, she wasn't poor." She mumbled. Nathan smirked slightly.

"She never went back." Brooke laughed. Haley just shrugged.

-Couple minutes later-

"Hey T.G."

"Yeah Brooke?" Haley answered.

"Tutor-Girl." Lucas told a confused looking Nathan.

"Have you set up your room yet?" She asked, Haley looked at her like she was stupid. The guys laughed. "What!"

"Brooke, the minute I realized I was staying, we went to Wal-Mart remember?" She laughed.

"We should so go and set your room up Hales!" Brooke squealed. Nathan looked at all of them and once again, was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Haley smiled at him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm living with you guys." She smiled, Nathan widened his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, a little surprised, Brooke nodded.

"Isn't it great! 3 girl and 2 boys!" Brooke smirked.

"Yeah it is." He agreed smiling. Brooke looked at him, then at Lucas, they both exchanged confused looks. 'Why was he being so nice?' And 'why was it actually fun for them to hang out with him and Haley?'

"Oh god!" Nathan laughed. They all looked at him confused. "Does my dad know about this?" He laughed, Brooke chuckled and shook her head. "Oh god, I wanna see his reaction!" Haley looked at him worried.

"Is he gonna hate it?" Haley asked, wide eyes. Nathan fought the urge to take her in his arms.

"Well, maybe at first." Brooke started. "But then… well, he'll still hate it, but he'll get over it sooner or later."

"Oh…" She replied.

"Actually, we are having dinner tonight and it's…" Brooke checked her watch and her eye's widened. "Whoa, It's 7:10, We're having dinner at 8:00" Lucas nodded.

"What? Why didn't I know this!" She asked, Brooke and Lucas just ignored her as Nathan told her it was okay.

"I better get going then. See you guys later." Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek, and developed Haley in a hug. "It's cool to have you back stranger."

"No stranger than you." She smirked. Lucas laughed, and gave her a high-five. He turned towards Nathan and gave a nod.

"Later man." Nathan called out and Lucas waved his hand, and he was out.

"Well, If you don't mind, can I use the shower?" Haley asked politely. Nathan laughed slightly.

"Haley, you're going to be living here, I think you can use the shower." He smirked, and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'm taking a shower." She called out, walking up the stairs. Nathan watched her. He suddenly missed her presence.

"Don't get any ideas." Brooke muttered.

"I'm not…" Nathan told her.

-After, 7:50, Haley's sitting on her bed, reading.-

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in." Haley called, the door opened and she smiled. "Hey you" She smirked. Nathan smiled.

"Hey yourself." He smiled, walking closer to her. He noticed her hair was wet, from the shower she just had, and how it curled at the ends, he would have never guessed, because she had her hair straight earlier. She wore a low-cut pink fitted shirt, with a green tank top beneath that, covering any cleavage, and a pair of faded jeans.

"What are ya reading?" He asked, taking a seat at the edge of her bed, She smiled.

"Oliver Twist."

"Hey, we have to read that in English." He told her, she smirked.

"That's why I'm reading it, I wanna be where you guy's are, so I'm not behind." She explained. He looked at her weird. "What?"

"Haley, I think it'd be an exception if you hadn't read to where we were, you haven't even gone to the school once!" He laughed, she shrugged smiling slightly.

"Oh well! Your just jealous, that I'm probably ahead of you."

"What page?"

"56." She told him smiling.

"Higher than 3, so yeah." And she bubbled with laughter. "Hey! I don't like reading!" He told her, defending himself. After a few seconds, he just laughed with her, loving her laugh. He leaned towards her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed slightly and he smiled. "Hales…" He started. Haley looked up slowly, Nathan's lips and inch away from her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Nathan groaned slightly, feeling Haley's hot breath on his lips. Haley closed her eyes. "Ah… Haley…"

"Screw the Haley Policy." She muttered. She ignored her policy and leaned in, the lips met in a soft kiss, Haley circled her arms around his neck. Nathan moved closer to her, kissing her harder. Nathan licked her lip, Haley parted her lips as a slight initiation. Nathan's tongue. entered her mouth, the kiss started off slow, but got more intense and passionate as they kept inching closer to each other. Nathan's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Haley smiled against his lips, and Nathan did the same. Never before had either of them felt like that. They could both honestly say, that it's the best kiss they'd ever gotten. Haley bit Nathan's bottom lip lightly and Nathan moaned. "Mmmmm." They continued making out for a few more seconds, then parted, both breathing heavily.

"Whoa." They said in unison. They both laughed slightly, and Haley blushed. Nathan ran his thumb across her cheek.

"For a 'Shy' girl. You are very aggressive. And may I add, an excellent kisser." He commented, she blushed more turning away slightly. "Hales, you don't have to be shy."

"I know, I don't know, It's a habit." She muttered, blushing more. Nathan smiled, giving her another soft kiss. She smiled, blushing again, he laughed slightly.

"C'mon Haley, before they get suspicious, and, It's 8:00, time for dinner, you ready?" He asked, Haley nodded, as they both got to the door, they met each other in one more heated kiss. They both moaned loudly, and pulled back. "I needed one, so it will last for a while." He smiled, she nodded and blushed again. "Hales, I'll read more of the book, if you learn how to take a comment." He smirked, she nodded laughing.

"I'll work on that."

"Good, because, you look beautiful by the way." He whispered in her ear as they opened the door. Haley blushed again and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to do it! If I could like, physically stop it I would!" She told him laughing. "Thank you though, your beautiful too." She smirked, he laughed slightly.

"I know." He smirked.

"Hey you two." Belinda, Brookes mom called out. (Weird name, I know… LoL)

"Hey Belinda!" Haley called out. Belinda smiled at her.

"Hi Hales, How are you holding up? No one's causing any trouble right?" She smiled, Haley rolled her eyes.

"No, No trouble." Nathan told her, laughing slightly. Nathan led her to the table where everyone else was already sitting. Haley gave a worried look, and Nathan just gave her a smile, Haley took a seat next to Brooke, and Nathan next to Haley. Haley starred at her plate until Dan spoke.

"Hey son, how've you been?" He asked.

"Ah, Good as always…" He replied flatly.

"So, who's this guest?" Dan asked, pointing towards Haley.

"Dan, This is my best friend, Haley James. Remember I told you about her before." Brooke replied happily.

"No, I must have not been listening." He replied, not caring about the hurt look Brooke gave him.

"Dan, honey, She's going to be living with us." Belinda told him. Dan looked at her like she was crazy.

"What! No she will not be!" Dan replied angrily. Haley kept starring down at her plate, afraid to say anything. Nathan noticed Haley's fear, and laid his hand on her thigh. She turned to him and smiled slightly. This again, went unnoticed by Brooke. "If she can give me one good reason. I'll let her stay." He told Belinda, and everyone turned to Haley. Her eyes widened, and she cleared her throat.

"Uh…" She started. Not finding the right words.

"Spit it out." Dan told her.

"Dad, Stop it." Nathan defended, Haley smiled a thanks.

"Well… My parents threw me out." She told him. Brooke and Nathan not knowing this. Felt bad. Not understanding why they would.

"Well, Then, I don't want you here, you must have done something bad to have them throw you out." He told her flatly. Haley sighed and took a deep breath.

"They threw me out, because I complained, they're never around, I saw them twice in the last year. They said I was too needy. They didn't wanna deal with me. That if I didn't find another place to go to, they'd put me in an orphanage until I turned 18. I don't want to, so I came here." She told him, never making eye contact with anyone. Dan nodded slowly.

"Well… As sad as the story is. I don't think my son here would like that. Would you Nathan?" He smirked to him.

"I think it'd be cool." He smirked back. Haley smiled to herself, still not daring to look up.

"You do… really?" He asked again.

"Yeah, she's cool." He told him.

"Alright… You can stay." Dan told them. Haley smiled as Brooke developed her in a hug, and Nathan squeezed her thigh.

"Now dig in guys, I made Steak, very pricy." Belinda told them, giving a plate to each of them, Haley opened her mouth and Belinda laughed. "Yes Haley, there's ketchup in the fridge, help yourself." Haley smiled and hopped up from her seat. Brooke and Nathan laughed.

_Maybe It wouldn't be so bad after all.  
_

_**REVIEW! IT TOOK ME FOREVER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pros And Cons Of Breathing  
Chapter Seven  
Dedicated once again to Leah (Brain) YOU SOOOO OWE ME!**

* * *

They all finished their dinner, Brooke and Nathan laughing at Haley eating her steak with her hands as if they were chicken fingers. The teenagers took a seat on the couch.

"OH! Haley! I have a BEYOND brilliant IDEA!" Brooke exclaimed loudly. Nathan took a look at Haley's face and watched as it didn't change at all. She gave a flat look and shrugged, as if saying 'Your point?'. "My point, is that you'll love it!"

"Well, Now Brooke, Is it something that iwill** REALLY** like? Meaning, It's something YOU'LL like, Or is it something I'll **REALLY** **REALLY** like, meaning, **I** will like it?" She asked deadpanned. Nathan laughed, she was good.

"Ha-ha, Not funny Hales." She replied.

"I thought it was." She smirked back, Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, anyway, wouldn't it be SO cool, if WE went and got a total makeover! 'We' meaning, 'You'. But I mean, whatever." She laughed, at the sight of Haley shaking her head, Brooke continued. "No Hales, Not aTOTAL make over, Just... your hair, you should get it cut and dyed!" She told her softly.

"Whats wrong with my hair? I like it! It's natural, I don't want it dyed, And I dont want it cut!" She told her firmly. Haley was one of those, _'born with it, keep it'_ kind of girls.

"C'mon Haley! PLEASE! If you don't like it, I will cut my hair!" She begged, Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Will you really?" She smirked, Brooke scoffed.

"Yes I will, now c'mon, If we're gonna go, we have to go now! I know one place down the street that's open 'til 10. They're great. Please?" She begged. Haley groaned.

"Well... Do I have to dye it?" She asked, begging for a no.

"Oh, of course not." She smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You guy's are really gonna go do that now?" Nathan asked. "Besides, Theres nothing wrong with her, why would she need a makeover?" He asked confused, giving a smile at Haley. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Because, I want the whole school to know we've got a Hot-Hot-Hottie on our hands! Not just 'Oh, theres the new girl, how average!" Brooke complained. "Besides, why do you care huh?" Nathan shook his head.

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed, I'll catch you two later." He told them, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with them. Brooke nodded.

"Lets go, Grab your purse Haley, I'll be outside waiting." She told her, walking out the door. Nathan smiled at her.

"Getting your hair done huh? That sucks. I bet you'll still look beautiful though." He smiled giving her a quickkiss. She blushed.

"Aha, Yeah." She laughed, grabbing her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" She smiled, he nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be taking the bus, because, Brooke likes taking the bus, to see everyone before we're at school, and my car's in the shop, and she's my ride, so I'm going on the bus too." He laughed, Haley shook her head. "I'll catch you then." Haley nodded. "Later." He told her, giving her a kiss and slapping her ass, leaving her shocked as he went upstairs.

* * *

"**BROOKE**! BLONDE! YOU TOLD HER TO MAKE ME BLONDE! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE CLOSE TO MY NATURAL COLOR! BLONDE IS **NOT** CLOSE TO MY COLOR!" She shrieked, looking in the mirror. Running her fingers through it. (It looks like it does now in season three)

"But Hales! It looks so HOT! Guy's are gonna be KNOCKING DOWN YOUR DOOR!" She told her, in awe of how beautiful her hair was, and also confused of why she didn't like it. Haley groaned.

"Do you not get it Brooke? I don't give a shit what the guy's think about me! You should know that!" She muttered. Brooke's face flashed a hurt look. "Sorry Brooke, I'm sorry. It really... It has potential." She smirked. Brooke laughed a little. "I'm sorry, I guess... It's not that bad..." She mumbled, looking at it more. "I actually, kinda like it." She smiled, Brooke grinned.

"Yay! That's my girl! Wait til Peyton see's you!" She smiled.

"Oh yes!" She laughed.

* * *

**I know this is so TOTALLY SHORT, but I had other stuff to do, but I will update quick! So Review!**


End file.
